1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing line retaining and releasing devices, and more particularly to a fishing line device for releasing fishing line used with a downrigger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trolling involves pulling fishing line behind a slow moving boat. Because the forward movement of the boat tends to cause the fishing line and the fishing lure or hook attached to the end of the fishing line to rise in the water, a downrigger is employed to maintain the fishing lure at the desired depth for the type of fishing being sought. Downriggers generally have a weighted line or cable to which a fishing line is attached to by means of a downrigger release mechanism or device, which releases the fishing line when a fish strikes the lure.
Although various types of downrigger release devices or mechanisms have been employed, many of these devices are designed for catching large fish, and the releasing force required to detach the fishing line from the device on some of these devices cannot be adjusted. While other devices may employ an adjust means for adjusting the releasing force, these adjustments are sometimes inadequate or unsatisfactory for the requirements of different species of fish, such as small fish. Additionally, some devices are not adaptable for light tackle. Still other types of devices do not provide a means to adjust both the fishing line tension between the fishing rod and the device and the fishing line tension between the device and the lead fishing line connected to the lure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for releasing fishing line used with downrigger, which is adaptable for small fish. Additionally, there is a need for a device for releasing fishing line used with downrigger, which can be used with light tackle. Furthermore, there is a need for a device for releasing fishing line used with downrigger, which provide a means to adjust both the fishing line tension between the fishing rod and the device and the fishing line tension between the device and the lead fishing line connected to the lure. Thus, a device for releasing fishing line used with downrigger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.